The relative reactivities and selectivities of nucleophilic reagents in simple electrophile-nucleophile ccmbination reactions are being studied to gain an understanding of the structural and environmental factors governing these important reaction types. The first step toward this goal involves the thorough testing of empirical correlations of nucleophilic reactivity, with emphasis placed on the study of deviations from the general correlation developed in our earlier work.